One Girl's Mistake is Another's Success
by InuxKagLover2011
Summary: Inuyasha was, to say the least, a 'bad boy' back in his teen years. Of course, he liked a girl, who was more proper to say it nicely. But, when fate chose to separate them, would he find someone better? Inspired by Skater Boi- Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Bold** is for Alarm clocks, and vibrating cellphones. _Italics_ are for thoughts.

_Centered Italics_ are for ringtones and singing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The annoying sound continued to ring in the ears of the room's occupant. Too lazy to get up to turn off the contraption, the young man in the bed covers let the sound continue until his inhuman ears couldn't take it anymore. In which case, a hand rose up from the bed and slammed down on the snooze button. A muffled sigh left the inhabitant of the bed's mouth, though, it was shortly lived.

**BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.**

There was another annoyance. He hadn't put any alarms on his cell phone, which meant his band-mates were texting him. Probably, they knew he was trying to get some more shut eye. Even when he'd warned them to leave him be in the early mornings. Who cared, if he was late to the first day of their high school careers? Not he. He just wanted to sleep. And sleep he shall. _Damned idiots, need to learn._

**BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.**

Unfortunately though, for this silver haired boy, his phone continued to vibrate on the surface of his nightstand. Constantly bugging his sensitive ears, begging to be picked up. With a groan, he hid his head under the pillow and sighed when the buzzing stopped. _Good! They've stopped bugging.._

Oh how wrong he was.

_I make them good girls go baaad. I make them good girls go-_

That ringtone could only belong to one person, and it made the boy under the pillow scowl. Bringing himself up from his haven under said pillow, he pulled he phone from the small dresser and swiped his clawed finger across the screen. "WHAT, MIROKU?!" He'd practically growled into the phone with annoyance. The guy was persistent, he'd give him that.

"Oh~ Inuyasha! You grace me by answering the phone." Sarcasm was always a good way to start the morning, especially when talking to the cranky doggy-eared young lad. "I know you're not up yet, so, I think you should get up my friend. Kouga's even here already.. And that's bad when he beats you."

Inuyasha growled again. Of course he hated when the other person beat him. For heaven's sake, he was a wolf! Pushing himself out of the comfortable laying position he'd taken earlier that morning, he sat up on his bed, " yeah-yeah. I got it. I'm coming, I'm coming." With a snap of the phone, the boy was out of the unkempt bed and in the closet, looking for his new uniform. Of course, he'd wear a blood red shirt under and keep the first few buttons undone. He wasn't some sort of goody-too-shoes like Miroku.

* * *

Kikyo had woken up mighty earlier that same morning. She'd cared not for being late to school. Let alone the first day of the new semester! Having packed her day's lunch and placed some extra money in her bag, she made sure that her dancing clothes were tucked away as well. For, after the opening ceremony and morning classes, she was going to make sure to get a head start in the dance room. Thanks to the Dance Club's president, the summer had held many practices in said room, even though she had been a middle schooler. They had known each other back then, having been in the same after school dance classes.

A smile came to her lips as she thought of dancing once more. Besides studying and hanging out with her best friends, Kagura and Yura, dancing was her passion. But, as for now, it would have to wait. The ceremony was due to start soon.

* * *

Kouga and Miroku stood that the high school's main gate, occasionally glancing at their watches as they waited for their friend. The silver haired boy was late! They were going to have teachers scolding them before school even started for the day. A new record for the trio.

"You called him, right pervert? I mean, he's probably just being a dumb-ass anyways, but can't Dog-Breathe hurry it up a little?" Asked the slightly tanned boy with the long hair in a high pony-tail. His ice blue hues looking over with slight annoyance to the other boy. "I said I did! You were right here when I called, Kouga. So, just wait. You know Inuyasha and how he's cranky in the morning."

The two had been waiting only a few minutes, since they called said boy. Miroku was standing in the school's male uniform of a black blazer and matching black pants; his shoulder length hair pulled back in a low pony-tail. Unlike Inuyasha, he had it buttoned up to the second to last button at the top. His under shirt was a purple though. He used his own set of indigo orbs to look to his friend, who wore a mirror image of his own uniform, the undershirt a baby-blue.

"I do wonder what the girls here will be like though, I don't think very many from middle school came here with us." Miroku mused to pass the time, of course Kouga wasn't listening though. He was busy sniffing the air for any trace of Inuyasha. "Yeah.." Was his half hearted reply to the shorter boy.

A few moments passed when they saw a flash of silver, black and red came into their lines of vision. "About time, Mutt-face!" Growled the tanned youth. "Inuyasha, you really need to go to bed earlier, what'll the girls say about you if you're always late?" Sighed Miroku as he shook his head.

"Feh! As if I care what they think." Said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest, his bag on one shoulder as he passed the others. "Come on, let's catch the last few minutes of the ceremony." The other two shook their heads, yet followed him anyways.

* * *

Kikyo had made it in time to find her friends and listen to the ceremony. It was easy to do when one was on time and made sure to make time for accidents or delays. Smiling when the principal let the freshman go on to find their classes, she waved good bye to her friends.

She wore her hair down, her uniform that of ever girl in the school. A white shirt with a black and pink neck tie. The skirt was the same black material as the boys pants. Her socks came up to her knees and inside the school, she wore the school issued freshmen white color-coded shoes. Her bag held by both of her hands, she walked to the classroom she'd been assigned.

Of course it was filled already. The teacher came in moments after she'd found a seat, next to someone who seemed like he could be an interesting fellow. With the class winding down and people taking seats, the teacher began to take role and have everyone start introducing themselves. It was like every other first day, really.

* * *

The first class of the day, and they were separated from their friends. Inuyasha and Kikyo were both finding it quite awkward at first. But, to their disbelief, the teacher was giving them free time to get to know they seat-mate. It seemed that they would have to speak to the person to their left.

Inuyasha's golden orbs looked to the neat and prim girl next to him. She was the last one in the row, and to his left. So, it meant she was his desk-mate, huh? He gave her a once over and shrugged mentally. _She looks nice enough, kind of cute too, if you like the book worms.._

It was then, while thinking that thought, that the girl looked to him and raised a brow. "Can I help you?" That one question had him reeling, coming back to earth and clearing his throat. "Uh, I'm Inuyasha Taisho.. It's nice to meet you. Seems we're to be seat-mates this term." He extended his hand to her in a polite way, waiting for her to accept.

"It's nice to make you're acquaintance," she reply with a sweet smile that had Inuyasha smiling for the first time that day. "I'm Kikyo Kushimitama. Let's take care of each other this term."

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Like the first, then read on. Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, second chapter, I'm on a roll! Remember what **Bold**, _Italics_,

and _Centered Italics_ means!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

The first year of high school seemed to go by in a flash for him. Even though he cared not for actually waking up in the mornings, or working extra to get the festivals finished and over with. He did however enjoy his time in his homeroom. There was a girl he'd begun to like. Not that he'd tell his friends about her, well.. Miroku might like her, but he liked all girls. She wasn't someone they'd care too much to know. Her style was something different than themselves. This girl was proper.

Inuyasha blinked from his spot on the roof, looking up into the white clouds that dotted the blue expanses of the wide sky. A sound of the creaking door caught his demon ears, causing them to twitch towards the stairs that would bring his visitor up to the spot where he rested. One smell and he knew it was just Miroku. "What'dya want pervert?"

A feigned shocked gasp left said boy's mouth as he placed a hand to his chest. "Why do you always call me that, Inuyasha, I thought you knew me better. I only like to.. Comfort the girls, from time to time." A scoff from the boy on the ground had the other chuckling as he took a seat, "okay, okay. But, what're you doing up here? Something you wanna talk about man?"

That was the understatement of this new term, wasn't it? "Well, I guess. But, I don't know if I want to talk to you about it though." His tone was wispy and low as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "But, since you're here anyways.. Guess I could tell you a little.."

* * *

Kikyo had had a wonderful first year. Her grades were the best they had ever been. She'd had excellent practices in dance club, and executed perfect moves in the recitals. She'd also met someone she had begun to like. He was nothing like his appearance would make one think at first look.

Of course, he looked like a delinquent. His hair was an unusual color, he was always stressing the dress-code committee with his unique way of wearing the uniform, but he always had his homework done and always, always aced the tests. Sometimes, he'd beat her scores even! What wasn't to like about him? Of course, there had been rumors about him. He was a player, he was rude, he glared at people, he was a demon and he was a punk. A delinquent who beat up upperclassmen just for looking in his general direction, and the like. Her friends had told her many more rumors and warned her against befriending the strange boy.

Though she hadn't seen any signs of these rumors being true. In fact, she liked him, a bit. Hopefully, she could see him more this year. They seemed to have the same home room again.

* * *

"Ah. So.. What your saying is that.. You like someone, Inuyasha?" Came the stalled question. It wasn't a problem, at least Miroku didn't think it was. As long as the chick didn't keep Inuyasha from practice or his grades. Only the gods knew what Inuyasha's older brother would do to the silver haired boy if his grades slipped.. The thought had the boy shivering.

"W-well, I guess you could say so.. I mean, she was nice to me. So, I guess I could say she's definitely a possibility?" The silver haired youth sounded unsure of his own feelings, as usual. He was dense, and it would probably take a little more time for him to figure out his feelings for this girl.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Miroku smiled to his long time friend and stood up. "Welp, I have no problem with this. You just have to make sure she doesn't interfere with practices. You're our lead singer and guitarist, remember that." Inuyasha nodded as he took Miroku's hand and stood up. "Yeah, that's right. Band first."

* * *

With the morning break passed, the second third and fourth hours of school seemed to pass by quickly. Occasionally, Inuyasha would see Kikyo. The two would smile, wave and catch up a bit before getting to the assignment given to them. Of course they were still separated from their friends in most of their classes, but it only made it easier to talk to each other.

Kikyo knew her friends would give her hell for her friendship with him. And if they caught a whiff of her possible crush on the silver-haired youth.. Oh, she didn't want to think of that. They'd probably push her away from him.

On the other hand, Inuyasha knew his friends would be okay with his crush, only if he could separate the crush time from practice time. It'd be troublesome if he couldn't concentrate on the music. Kouga would probably be the first to tell him to drop her, like a sack of potatoes. And Miroku would most likely just nod and tell him, I told you so.

It seemed to be all over the school. Kikyo and Inuyasha were seen talking and laughing, sharing a good time. It seemed whoever had seen them had gotten the wrong idea. The word around school was that he was working his whiles on her, he was going to taint her. She had been dubbed the angel of the second years, and he the hanyou-delinquent.

So when Kikyo's friends, Kagura and Yura, heard the news, it was safe to say that they were going to pull her out of the class room for a talk. Chocolate orbs looked up to deep maroon and blood red hues. Both girls crossed their arms over their uniformed bodies and looked to the slightly shorter girl. "Kikyo! I thought we told you to stay away from that boy!" Gasped Kagura, Yura nodding her head. "His hair may be pretty, but that doesn't mean he's a good boy!"

Kikyo shook her head at her friends accusations. They were believing the rumors without having known the teen boy. It was a little upsetting, but she knew they were only looking out for the girl. "But, you guys, he's not that bad. In fact, he's nothing like those rumors. Sure, he's not exactly human, but neither are you two.. I mean, he has things in common with us. He's a half demon, he has nice hair, he likes to study.." Kikyo trailed off, naming things the three girls had in common with said male.

It wasn't helping though, he friends kept their stiff postures and shook their heads. "No good, Kikyo." The two said in unison. With a sigh, she nodded and turned slightly towards the classroom when the teacher called the class to begin.

Thus began her retreat from being friendly with Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah.. I know. Seems kinda rushed. But, it's okay, right? I mean.. No offense to the Kikyo-lovers.. But, see my name? I want to get to the Kagome part. Haha, I know, bad me. Bad! v.v Sorrrry though. Uhm, yeah.. The third chapter is up now too. I should probably get some shut eye now. **RXR**! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. This is the third chapter, I wanted to make sure it's understood: Thoughts are _italicized_, and so are song lyrics. But the lyrics are

_centered Italic._

I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you. Also, I don't own the song used in this chapter, it's called Perfect Scene and it belongs to Mercy Mercedes.

* * *

It seemed that Kikyo was avoiding him, the whole second year. And it had continued into the third and final of their high school careers. It bugged the hanyou, but he wasn't letting it get to him, in regards of getting in the way of his music. They'd become like strangers. He was putting it behind him, his crush was just that, a fling of feelings.

But, his getting over it, didn't go unnoticed by the other two in the band. Even though they didn't know the girl, didn't really care to see her after the rumors about their friend had spread, they knew it'd hurt him bad. She'd dropped him, stopped talking to him, and avoided him just because he was the 'hanyou delinquent.'

Kouga and Miroku spoke to each other over the lunch breaks at school when Inuyasha would ditch them for the roof, saying he wanted to think to himself about who knew what. They could only come up with practice and ramen as remedies to the boy's depression. And when that didn't work, then what?

That had been last week. Today, it was a Saturday and usually, there was band practice. But, on this day, Miroku had promised his cousin that he'd listen to her and her friends practice. He invited his friends, for more feedback, since he was only the keyboard player of the band. Kouga could provide more feedback for the bassist, and Inuyasha on the vocals and lead guitar. Or that was the plan, at least.

* * *

Saturday. It was Saturday and there was no practice, which meant he could sleep in. A sigh left his mouth as he pressed his face against the pillows some more.

**BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.**

That damned vibrating. It wasn't his alarm. It was his damned phone, making that annoying sound. He would ignore it. He could, if only he could bury his head far enough under the pillow.

**BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.**

"Dammnit!" The word came out muffled as he pulled said pillow away from his head and flung it onto the ground. 'The fucker is persistent!' Reaching for his phone, he pulled his finger across the screen and saw a text from Miroku.

Cousin's practice. Higurashi Shrine in an hour.

Confusion came to his facial expression as he reread the message and shook his head. "What the.. Why would I want to waste my sleeping time watching someone else practice?" It didn't make sense why they were going to watch someone else practice, when they could practice their own sounds!

Still, it was something to do, so Inuyasha shrugged away his drowsiness. Just as he pushed his phone back onto the nightstand and stood, his phone began to ring.

_Now I might not be the worst or the best, but you gotta respect my honestyyy. That I may break your heart, but I don't really think there's anyone as bomb as meee._

Groaning, he debated with himself on picking up or letting the call go to machine. Sighing with some annoyance, he decided to let Kouga hear his answering machine for the time being, he'd call him back after a shower. "That bastard's probably just gonna ask why Miroku is making us go to his cousin's house, a shrine no less."

That wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. Kouga's issues about shrines weren't something he could handle.

* * *

"That dog-turd!" The pointed eared teen shouted at his phone when he got the answering maching. "You better call me back, asshole!" He shouted again before pressing the hang up button. He was still sitting in his pajamas, in his kitchen, toast and eggs on his plate. His wolf-dog laid at his feet, while Kouga's step brothers ran around the kitchen. "Hey, Ginta, Hakaku.. Do you mind the running? I mean, it's annoying. Really, it's just breakfast, so stop with the noise at such early times." He grumbled. The two looked to him and nodded their apologies. "Sorry Kouga."

* * *

An hour passed and Miroku was standing at the top of the Shrine steps, waiting for his inhuman friends to meet him. It'd be so much fun though, if he were the only one. He'd get two girls to himself. Though.. _I guess Kagome would be a 4th wheel? _Shaking the thought from his head, he looked back towards the house on the grounds. He could just barely see his cousin through her bedroom window.

She was the same age as he, Kouga and Inuyasha. But, because she lived just out of the boundaries for his school, and tested out of his high schools' range, she went to a private school. Today, she was in a simple sun dress of a pale blue with a yellow half knit jacket with short sleeves. She said that it would be a quick session and then the six of them could go to Wacdonald's for lunch, so he hoped the two idiots would hurry.

Just as that hope popped into his mind, his head turned back to see his friends coming up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kouga were always fighting over who would win meaningless battles. They were rivals alright. It'd be funny to see if they both caught the attention of one of the girls. He would like to see them fight over that girl's affections.

"Welcome gentlemen, to Higurashi Shrine." The two huffed, their arms crossed over their chests. "So, why're we here, when we could be practicing ourselves?" Asked a cranky Inuyasha. For once, Kouga agreed, his nose picking up the scent of purifying salts and old artifacts that his ancestors would have hated to come into contact with.

"Your cousin's not gonna put purifying salts on us, is he?" The agitated Kouga asked, still looking around the open courtyard. Miroku blinked and chuckled, "you.. You think my cousin is a boy?"

The two in front of him nodding, blinking their eyes. "Why wouldn't we? You said your cousin was in a band, and had asked if we'd be kind enough to critique." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku's laughter.

"Well, as much as I love my cousin, she is not a he." Miroku laughed out, slapping his knees, as he brought his over-dramatic laughter to a stop. "Anyways, she'd kill me if I called her a guy, just because she can play guitar." His look told them he was serious, but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Anyways, shall we?" He asked as he turned towards the large two story house off the the left of the grounds.

* * *

In Kagome's room, she and her band mates were getting ready for practice. Of course, the girls hadn't really known there would be boys coming to their practice, but they did like to look good while practicing. It was more practice to know how they should look come a time when they were going to be in a show. Or, at least, that was what the red-haired bassist said as she applied eye liner to her eyes.

"Kagome, did you set up the equipment last night?" Sango asked as she brushed on some sheer gloss on her lips before smacking them together. The girl in question was looking over her reflection in the mirror and then looked to her cell phone on the dresser. Taking it in her hand to tell Miroku, they were going to the garage off the kitchen in the back of the house, she looked to Sango and nodded. "Of course I did!"

Their make up finished, the three girls passed Kagome's brother, who held the family cat in his arms and Sango's brother, who also held a cat. The boys shook their heads and went about their business. It didn't take long for the girls to move down the stairs and into the garage, making sure to shut the kitchen door. The cats hated the music's sound and so did Kagome's grandfather.

* * *

When Miroku opened the garage's side door, he saw his cousin tuning her guitar. But, his gaze immediately left her to find that of the girl behind the keyboard. She was a beauty. Her hair was a deep brown, and it seemed, had she let it down, it would reach her bottom or even passed it. The make up on her face was light, just a touch of gloss and some eye shadow.. _Perfect_.

Kouga was next to come in. He was eager to get in and get out and away from the shrine. His eyes scanned his surroundings. The girls all seemed to be good looking. The dark haired one, who he assumed was the guitarist was especially cute. But, she was the shrine maiden here, a human who seemed to know how to do dangerous things. She lived at a shine, for heavens sake. But, his eyes landed on the bassist. She was.. A wolf, like him! She looked great. The eye liner made her emerald eyes pop, the pale pink gloss on her lips looked natural and showed just how beautiful she really was.

..He was in love at first sight.

Then, the hanyou walked through, just as Kagome turned to fix the mic. It seemed her brother hadn't adjusted it when he helped her the night before. But, she couldn't blame him much, he was on the short side. Her chocolate hues caught his molten gold and she smiled. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. I hope you can help us and maybe give us some feedback." At her words, the other girls looked up. They hadn't known there would be anyone here!

Matching blushes crossed Sango's and Ayame's cheeks as they caught the boys staring at them. "Oh! Uhm, I'm Kagome by the way." She said with a wave. "But, I bet Miro's already said I'm his cousin and this is my shrine."

Next, Sango waved. "I'm Sango Taijya, and I'm on keyboard. Uhm.. Kagome didn't say there'd be an audience.. Today." Ayame nodded in agreement, but she got over her shyness quickly enough. "Hey there guys! I'm Ayame Ai, obviously, the bassist." With the girls' introductions out of the way, they waited for the boys.

Miroku, who'd already taken a seat on the couch that faced the girls, spoke up; "I'm Miroku Houshi. I'm related to Kagome, via her mom's little sister." His smile was polite, but his eyes were held on Sango's form. He couldn't stop looking at her, though, he knew he should try. He needed to listen and see if she would need pointers on the keyboard.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome and keh'd, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku's been my best friend since elementary, I guess." He'd not admit it, but that Kagome was kind of cute with her guitar hanging around her slim form. Shaking his head a bit, he looked to the last one to give his introduction.

When Kouga didn't speak, Inuyasha whacked him one. "Hey, Kouga! Speak, it's not hard to say your name, right?" That got the tanned male to look at his companion with a blank face for a moment before his crystal blues turned back to the girls. "Oh. Oh yeah! I'm Kouga Ookami. It's nice to meet you ladies." Like Miroku, he flashed a smile, though his seemed devilishly dashing. It caught Ayame off guard and had her earlier blush returning.

Once the boys sat down, the girls began to strum out a tune, Sango in the background pressing the softer keys. When the time came, Kagome began to sing;

_Well it's on my mind._

_I'm heading back in time._

_And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I_

_Think of you and it's alright, _

_I think of you and it's alright._

Miroku's indigo hues never left Sango, looking down at her deft fingers as she played out the tune, making the sound of drums come from the speakers for the keyboard. It was great. The keyboard was something useful to bands nowadays. One wouldn't have to lug around a set of drums everywhere. And it seemed to him, Sango was great at what she did.

_Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind_

_And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while._

_And it's every time with we, we get together_

_We just fall in love again.._

Hearing the lyrics, Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel that Kagome was looking to him, and singing to him. He liked her voice, it was good. The silver haired teen tried to keep it professional, but he couldn't help but to think how soft her voice felt to his sensitive ears.

_All in all it's the perfect scene_

_And there's not anywhere I would rather be_

_And it's now or never when we're chasing our dreams_

_And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

Kouga couldn't help but to eye Ayame as she strummed her bass ever so lightly. She seemed to have a good handle on the instrument, not that he was really paying attention to it, when he couldn't concentrate on anything but her face. A soft sigh left, him, unbeknownst to anyone else.

A few minutes later, Kagome sang the last strands of the song and gave the audience a soft smile. "Well, did you guys like it?"

* * *

A/N: So? Should I continue? RXR


End file.
